


Day5：Humiliation

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Abuse of Power, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Prison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 漫画审判梗，鹿队被路人羞辱





	

最终，那套制服被留在了地板上。他换上了橘黄色的囚服，背靠着身高墙拍照，乱糟糟地，走完了各种流程。他的双手再次被铐在身后，狱警打开了房间另一头的门。“往前走！”狱警用电棍推揉着他，他光着脚，踩在冰凉的水泥地上，走进了沉重的铁门。

门里面也是一间办公室，一个四十来岁的黑人狱警坐在电视机前面，正专心致志地看着球赛转播。厚厚的铁门发出吱呀的响声，在他身后关上了。那个警察抬起头来。“你是要押送他下去吗，杰森？”他问跟在他背后的那名年轻一点的狱警。

年轻狱警嗯了一声，他离开他有几步远的距离，看见他停下来，又不耐烦地用棍子戳了他一下，“走啊。”他说。

巴基低着头，再一次地开始往前走。

“等等。”黑人狱警站起身来，拦住了他们。“给他搜过身了吗？”

“刚才已经……”杰森说到一半停了下来，他耸耸肩。“随你。”

黑人狱警走过来，从年轻同事的手上接过了电棍。“转过身去，站到墙边，面对着墙。”他命令道。

巴基沉默地照办了。他转过身去，只走了两三步，就对上了墙壁。他低着头，凝视着那布满黑色和灰色霉点的墙，以及自己赤裸的，沾上了污垢的脚尖。黑人警察走了过来，高大的阴影停留在他身后，他的心中涌起一阵强烈的不安。

一只宽阔厚重的手掌握上了他的右肩。上臂、然后是肋骨，男人的手用力掌握着他的身体，一寸一寸地捏着，往下面移动。腰、腹部、臀部、大腿，直到脚踝。狱警在他光着的脚踝上使劲握了一把，然后又开始检查左边的身体。

他的左臂在入狱之前就被调整过了功能，现在仅仅是一条普通的、沉重的假肢而已，被手铐紧紧地铐在背后。他穿着的囚服上面印着联邦监狱的标志，一名狱警就站在他身后，靠得很近，而另一个人在不远处抱着手臂警惕地看着他。男人放低了重心，开始检查他的臀部和大腿的时候，他粗重的呼吸就打在他的脖颈上。他的头逃避般地向前倾去，将额头抵在了冷硬的墙面上。

“还有些地方没检查到。”男人嘲弄般地说着，手中的警棍抵在了他尾椎处的凹陷上。他用棍子一下一下的戳着他的臀缝，朝着下面移动。

“雷米……”年轻狱警喊了一声，黑人没理他。他更加用力地将那根棍子戳进巴基的臀缝间，抵上了那个入口处，开始隔着裤子反复搓动。

他的呼吸抽搐了一下，手指在背后握成拳头。他为什么会在这里，为什么会发生这种事情……他突然有一瞬间后悔了，他应该听史蒂夫的话，逃跑的……史蒂夫总是对的……然而他现在已经站在了这里，将自己的命运交给法律来裁决……臀缝间的硬物还在不停地磨蹭着，他的喘息声急促得能够被听见了……突然那东西猛地往里面一捅，隔着裤子将粗糙的布料都顶进了小洞里面，他痛得“啊”地一声惊叫出来。

“他就是个婊子！”男人大笑起来，扔下了手里的电棍。


End file.
